You're Still You
by MissDevon
Summary: Answer to: Hurt the One You Love Challenge: an end to the Skye/Sonny/Carly/Jax/Brenda saga


Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the song, just the idea behind this piece.  
  
AN: OK, I wrote this in response to the "You Only Hurt the One You Love" challenge on Soapzone.  
  
  
  
Through the darkness  
  
I can see your light  
  
And you will always shine  
  
And I can feel you're heart in mine  
  
Your face I memorized  
  
I idolize just you  
  
  
  
  
  
Light bouncing off the ripples of the water, she sat wrapped in an old blanket listening to it lap against the dock. Closing her eyes, she took in the calm, letting a few tears slip free from her closed eyes.  
  
She had finally given up on him a couple of days before. Given up on the dream that he had promised to make a reality and decided to face her own reality. She hadn't gone to her mother's, who was caught in her own twisted two-step with what could never be, and she hadn't let her grandmother know she was planning on coming to town. Rather, she had gone to her now former in-laws to let them know exactly what she thought of their son--- her Prince Charming turned toad and his precious toadette. They had been sympathetic, especially had managed to even turn the few supporters she had in her family against her. The smug look as her the other woman flounced out of the living room and threw back her hair, a predatory gleam in her eyes as she said: "I always get what I want," would never leave her mind and would always be associated with the turned back of her biological father and disappointment in her paternal grandmother's eyes and voice. Losing Jax she could have eventually gotten over, but stealing them away. . .  
  
As the morning rays hit her more fully, Skye rose and started to fold the blanket, reminding herself that Brenda had taught her something in a way. Losing them wasn't the worse thing: losing herself had been. So she had come back home to find herself. Back to Pine Valley, where she had someone who always cared. With her Uncle Stewart's held she'd find herself again. With her father--- Adam's--- she'd make them pay for hurting her, because when it came down to it she was Skye Chandler--- and Chandler's didn't let anyone get away with anything. . .  
  
  
  
I look up to  
  
Everything you are  
  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
  
I've loved you for so long  
  
  
  
Pain.  
  
Cold.  
  
Numbness.  
  
It all came down to that as rain pelted his prone body and he stared at the sky, his plane feet away. He supposed on some level it was karma. That's what Carly would say. He had played with fire and been burnt. He supposed that this time he should be happy that it was him and not a woman he loved caught in the blast of his deceit.  
  
Tiredness crept up on him as pain took over and he allowed his eyes to close, unable to fight it anymore.  
  
He had been wrong about so many things.  
  
She'd love to know that if only he could fight long enough to tell her.  
  
She hadn't been the destructive force in his life. His obsession with Brenda had.  
  
It had cost him two wives and children, and now, now it was costing him his life. Because in her final betrayal, the one that topped all those he had met in his life, the woman he had worshipped and placed above all else--- his prized porcelain princess--- had taken away all that Sonny Corinthos had to live for. . .  
  
  
  
And after all is said and done  
  
You're still you  
  
After all  
  
You're still you  
  
  
  
She sat on the beach letting the sand run through her fingers as the realization that he wasn't coming hit her full force. She had hoped that maybe, just maybe they had a chance, but now she knew they had gambled and lost with too many.  
  
She supposed they had always been destined to end like this. She could have never lived to his expectations. Never live up to her.  
  
On some level she had always known it, she supposed, even if she could never let herself believe it. Believe that he had never really committed to her. Loved her. She wasn't sweet and innocent. She had scars that competed with his. She didn't need to be rescued even from herself. So why wouldn't that ever heroic mobster choose the ever perfect doe eyed model?  
  
She was an obsession. A trick of light that he had to find the source of--- the mystique to.  
  
He had to have the chase. She knew that now. Could look back and see it in their interactions. In his with Alexis. And always, always with her, because as soon as he caught her she'd slip free of his grasp again and flutter away.  
  
To Jax.  
  
To Alcazar.  
  
To some other poor unsuspecting fool.  
  
As for her, well she would be waiting.  
  
She wouldn't be like Lily, quietly standing by as her husband gave his heart to someone else. She had some sliver of pride left.  
  
And that w3as all it was.  
  
She'd given up just about everything to be who he wanted her to be, and gotten nothing back.  
  
Well, it was time for a change. For her to reclaim her pride. Herself. Brushing her hands on her pants, she rose and started back towards her rooms, stopping as a breeze wrapped around her like a lover's caress, only a ominous chill ran up her spine as she fought back tears, letting the man she loved go. Reclaiming Carly Roberts.  
  
  
  
  
  
You walk past me  
  
I can feel your pain  
  
Time changes everything  
  
  
  
  
  
Best friends are who you turned to for comfort. For answers. Loyalty. And in some cases, love even if you didn't realize it. They're the ones you go to when you want honesty, even when it hurts. Who sit with you in the spot where they consoled you years before, only to now hit you with both barrels as the sky is kissed by the dawn.  
  
He tried to hide his amusement as he listened to her take a part his actions as only she could.  
  
But the amusement changed to a frown as her words started to hit home, making him think about his actions. About the consequences. How they hurt others, including his now ex-wife.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" she asked as he crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.  
  
Fighting the returning smile he stood and crossed the deck to her, unaware of the door sliding open behind him.  
  
He never heard it. Not the door. Not the shot. Hell, he hadn't even felt it enter his body, at least not till he fell.  
  
There was an instant where recognition hit him. Where his eyes connected with his best friend's as he legs gave out and she shot forward to try to catch him.  
  
  
  
One truth always stays the same  
  
You're still you  
  
After all  
  
You're still you  
  
  
  
He couldn't help but wonder about the ironicness of being shot twice in less than six months, but the idea was hard to hold onto as he fought to breathe. He knew she was over him. Her hands applying pressure. Could see her looking towards the door, the early morning sun kissing her short read locks as they had the sky seemingly seconds before, making him think of how appropriate her names could be at times. But his thoughts were forced to a different path at her bewildered command: "What are you doing? Go call for help!"  
  
And as her voice faded another pop registered in his conscious.  
  
  
  
I look up to  
  
Everything you are  
  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
  
  
  
There was a lessening of pressure before he was aware of her falling forward. Of her body laying across him.  
  
With dwindling strength he raised his hand to touch her, more aware of the increasing pain and weakening resolve.  
  
  
  
And I believe in you  
  
Although you never asked me to  
  
I will remember you  
  
  
  
As his hand somehow found and joined hers he couldn't help but wonder about the paths his life could have taken. Images of the moments he had chosen the woman that he had thought was his world. That he thought he had loved more than all else. Images of Miranda's resignation. Chloe's hurt. Skye's anger. V's acceptance.  
  
And as the darkness took him, he could've sworn he saw a dog and bird chasing a falling star. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
And what life put you through  
  
And in this cruel and lonely world  
  
I've found one love  
  
  
  
The gun weighed down her coat pocket, but a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.  
  
Shuddering slightly, she opened the door and slid into the front seat of her rental car, cursing fate for that woman being there. She had only wanted to stop the voices, not hurt anyone.  
  
As she put the key in the ignition to start the car she caught her reflection in the rearview mirror. Locking her gaze with the empty brown ones staring back at her, she hoped it was now over.  
  
That the voices would stop pulling her in two.  
  
That the twin obsessions that had ruled her life for so long had been bled out with their blood.  
  
That she had separated from them.  
  
That she could find herself again as she once had in a drugged state when the voices had stopped beckoning to her. Confusing her. Demanding she choose between them. Listen to only one.  
  
Breaking away from the blank eyes, she pulled out of the driveway and started towards the rising sun and away from the Malibu house where she had let the voices take hold. Hoping she had ensured a silence that would allow her to be the girl she had once been again.  
  
You're still you  
  
Flashing lights reflected off her mirror and she pulled over, one hand cupping the gun, knowing that if anyone knew what she had done then the voices would start again.  
  
After all  
  
Tall and lean she walked to her, tapping the window, sun gleaming behind him as she let it roll down. He gapped in surprise for a moment as he recognized her. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Brenda Barrett," he smiled, awakening a long dormant voice in her head, as she forced a smile. . .  
  
"The one and only. . ."  
  
You're still you  
  
Song credit: "You're Still You" - Josh Groban 


End file.
